


It's just Tuesday

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CHANGKI SHALL RISE, Fluff, IDEK WHY I WROTE THIS BUT, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, changki, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: In which Kihyun is disappointed at Changkyun for not doing anything… Absolutely nothing.





	It's just Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> something great happened to me today, i was in cloud nine.  
> so here is a little something  
> to calm my mind

“Love, I’ll go ahead.” Changkyun informs the older. Kihyun then turned off the faucet, wiped his hands hastily on his apron and faced Changkyun. The younger leaned in, held the back of Kihyun’s head and kissed him softly over his lips. “I love you.” The dark haired male murmurs, lips still pressed against each other. The older cannot stop the blush forming at his cheeks, a smile starting to curve his lips. “I love you too,” he murmurs back, both of them now beaming.

Changkyun took a step back and placed a chaste kiss on Kihyun’s forehead. “I really need to go now.” The chocolate haired male nodded to this, and the younger smiled, turned his heel and left the apartment. Kihyun went back in washing the dishes they both used for breakfast.

Kihyun slouched down on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. He had just finished making a home-made cake for Changkyun. Today is Valentine’s Day and Kihyun wants everything to be hand-made by him. At night time, he’ll prepare the perfect dinner for them, and will give the self-knitted sweater he has been trying to hide from Changkyun the past weeks. He smiled while imagining the younger’s face when he comes home after work.

 

The older dressed up, but trying not to be too overdressed in his ‘surprise’ date in their own home. He had finished setting up the table, and no, he didn’t put any romantic candle lights, petals of roses or a bottle of champagne because that is just too mainstream. The door creaked and swung open, Kihyun immediately walked over and welcomed his boyfriend, with the sweetest smile he muster.

Kihyun tried to hide his disappointment when he saw Changkyun not carrying any possible gift for him, just the tube he always carries for his plates. “Hi, love.” The older says and hugs Changkyun. “Welcome home.” The younger responded by caressing Kihyun’s back, and kissing him on his cheek. The dark haired male proceeded to change into his indoor clothes, settled himself at the living room, and waited for Kihyun to call him for dinner.

Kihyun concluded that maybe Changkyun is just tired that he forgot today is a special day, so he shrugged the disappointment off, flashed a forced smile, and lead the younger onto the dining table. They ate in silence just like every other day, because Kihyun grew up in a strict household, therefore, any stories are saved after having a meal. But he guesses, not today.

“How was the food?” Kihyun asks, wearing an excited smile, eyes looking at the younger with much anticipation because he spent almost three hours for this dinner. Changkyun smiles and shows him a thumbs up. “It’s good. You’re such a great cook, love. But what’s with the cake? It’s unusual for you to make some unless there is an occasion or something.” The younger says in between munching on the food, eyes switching from his plate to Kihyun. 

The smile on Kihyun’s face slowly fell. He swallowed his food, hand stopped from moving the chopsticks, and looked at Changkyun like everything is a joke. “I like the way how this meat looks firm but when you chew on- what?” The younger was surprised to see his partner’s reaction. But before he even gets the answer, Kihyun stood up and whispered, “You’re forgetting something”. Then he disappeared from the dining area, and Changkyun heard their bedroom door close.

This alarmed the younger, he followed Kihyun but the door is locked. He knocked several times, and called the other’s name, but the older doesn’t seem to be opening them soon. Changkyun pressed his ear on the wooden door to check for anything, and he heard soft sobs and hiccups. He paused for a moment before turning his head to look at the hanging calendar on the wall. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath.

Since it will take Kihyun hours to open that door, Changkyun decided to fix the dining table, wash the dishes and put the leftovers at the fridge. After he’s done with the chores, he decided to lay on the couch and let the time pass. He fell asleep the next hour.

Changkyun woke up and he shot the wall clock a glance, it read 11:21PM. He stood up and walked over to their room. Even if they fight at times, neither of them lets the other sleep on the couch, and it’s something they both got used to, and thankful for. Kihyun is asleep on his side of bed, with swollen eyes visible, and cheeks stained with tears. Changkyun’s heart melted when he saw a pink paper bag on the bedside table. He knew it’s Kihyun’s gift for him.

He carefully climbed up on bed, positioned himself on Kihyun’s side and gingerly cradled the elder’s head into his arms. He runs his finger through the elder’s brown locks. Kihyun woke up to this but made no move to push the other away. Changkyun knows. “I’m so sorry,” the younger starts, pressing a kiss over Kihyun’s hair. “I apologize for not making an effort for this special day. My work got the best of me today that’s why I forgot. It’s an honest mistake.” Changkyun brings their bodies closer, with Kihyun making himself comfortable in the warm embrace, ready to hear Changkyun’s side of story.

“Four years of being together and you still make surprises for Valentine’s Day. I may look like I don’t appreciate it, but I do, and always will.” Tears are starting to well up on Kihyun’s eyes, again. Changkyun may have greeted him the past years but he never received any gift. “You never gave me anything since then.” The older finally says, warm breath touching the younger’s neck. Changkyun leaned back a little, held Kihyun’s chin and lifted the elder’s face. “Because, I was saving up.” The younger smiled, detached himself from the other, got up from the bed, and disappeared from the room. 

Kihyun sat up, brows crossed. Changkyun came back a moment later, wearing his biggest smile. The one Kihyun loves so much. The older looked puzzled and Changkyun giggles. He walked up to Kihyun, and made him stand before he knelt in front of the shocked older. “I really didn’t plan this, and I didn’t expected to do this so soon. I’m unprepared, I admit, but you looked so sad and it’s painful to see you that way so, will you marry me? Yoo Kihyun?” Every word coming out from Changkyun’s mouth seems like in slow motion, and Kihyun can’t believe this is happening until the dark haired male pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. 

The elder’s eyes widened at the sight of the most extravagant and luxurious ring he had ever seen. His hands went up to his mouth, holding back his sobs as he nods continuously, saying ‘yes’ every bob of his head, eyes blurry with tears but he didn’t miss the relieved and thankful look on Changkyun’s face. The younger stood up and took Kihyun’s left hand, carefully sliding the ring on his ring finger, and the older almost jumped at him, hugging Changkyun with all his might.

“I don’t need Valentine’s Day to show how I feel for you.” The younger says in his ear as they waltz, still hugging each other close. “I have the rest of our lives to tell you I love you. I will say it until my last breath.” Kihyun can’t stop himself from crying because he owns the sweetest person in the world. The butterflies in his stomach is on rampage mode that it makes his tummy hurt, but in a good way.

“Happy Tuesday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much y'all  
> i love you :D


End file.
